Indifferent hero
by potatovodka
Summary: Hidomi left her old life behind and started anew with her mom in a new city. She will be tested, she will be pushed. She will win. Rated MA for violence and situations.


I do not own FLCL or My Hero Academia in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: New danger

...

Ready to leave their old lives behind and start anew, Hinae and Hidomi packed the last of their things and loaded them into the moving truck. Deciding to not wait on her father anymore, Hidomi felt better for letting go. She knew she couldn't move on until she got past that point, and making the move would be the last thing to help her get over it. Wanting to continue her education, Hidomi sent her information out to a number of schools in the hopes that one of them would bite. Before they had heard anything back, they left for their new life.

When they finally left, the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. Hinae took random turns, going up a few kilometers or so, then turning again, all in an attempt to make their move a bit more random. Hidomi didn't mind, as it kept them going and wherever they would stop would be totally new to them both. Along the way, Hinae started to get tired and they stopped at a motel. While Hinae went in to take a bath before bed, Hidomi sat outside their room and looked to the sky. "Maybe there won't be any crazy teachers with insane powers and strange lusts when we get there. Wherever there may be." She wondered out loud.

...

Morning came and they both woke up slowly, ready to keep moving. Hidomi saw a Vespa parked out front of the motel and nearly jumped out of her skin, but relaxed when she saw the color was wrong. They got in the truck and were off again. As they continued to a place not even they knew where, Hidomi started feeling better and better, the distance from her old life and all of its hassles had an almost therapeutic effect. She would see a Vespa occasionally while they were on the road, but would rub her eyes and it would just be a motorcycle or nothing at all. "Is something the matter? I keep seeing you looking like you've seen a ghost." Hinae inquired.

"It's nothing. All the cars just kinda blur into one another." Hidomi answered, getting an idea. "Hey, do you think we can just drive straight for awhile?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

Going with the request, Hinae kept straight on the highway. Eventually, she needed to stop to put fuel in the truck. While Hinae pumped the fuel, Hidomi went inside and bought snacks and drinks for the next leg of their trip. Hidomi sat back in the truck and looked at her phone. Before she pressed the power button to light up the screen, she saw who she swore was Haruko standing nearby in the reflection of the screen. Paying the sight no mind, she looked at the new email she had received, which was an acceptance notice from another high school. She brightened up, Hinae taking note of her expression as she sat in the truck. "What's got you so cheery out of the blue?"

"One of the high schools I applied to accepted me! I just have to take some kind of entrance exam."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Where is it?"

Hidomi pulled up the location on maps and pointed it out to her. "Looks like we were on the right path already."

"Let's go find a hotel to post up at until I can find us a shop to set up the cafe."

Hidomi kept her cheeriness up, calling out directions as they came up. They arrived at a hotel near the school and checked in for the night. Hinae trimmed Hidomi's hair before she hit the shower. She picked out her best clothes to make a good impression during the exam. She looked at the directions for walking to the school to anticipate the time she would need to take. She set her alarm for enough time to be awake and ready.

When morning came, Hidomi dressed and left for her exam. Keeping her phone on maps, she wasted no time getting to the exam site. When she made it to the address, she noticed there was nobody around, only some empty buses. Hearing the familiar exhaust of a certain vehicle behind her, Hidomi quickly went in the building. She read the directions on the walls to get to the site proper. When she opened the door, she was in what looked like a walled off city, broken from a battle of some sort. Thinking she may have taken a wrong turn, she tried to go back out, but the door was locked. Hearing explosions and crashing nearby, Hidomi figured that it wasn't the best idea to stay where she was. "What kind of school is this?" She wondered as she ran along the street to try and find an exit or cover.

Hidomi looked around to try and find another person, but the streets were empty. She looked at her phone again and saw she was at the correct address, but there were no buildings that didn't look shelled out or outright destroyed. She felt her heart skip a beat when she was spotted by what seemed to be an attack robot. Really feeling out of place now, Hidomi started running. The robot pursued but she managed to keep a lead on it. When she made the mistake of turning to see if it was still in chase, she tripped and hit the pavement hard. Just as the robot looked like it was about to smash her, she looked into its eye and it looked like the same one from her dream. In an instant, she was transformed into her robot form. When the robot took a swipe at her, she sprouted wings and took off, grabbing the robot by the leg and pulling it up, followed by slamming it on the ground, where it flew apart and exploded.

Seeing people running along another street, she almost calmed down, but stopped as she saw several larger robots chasing them. Some of the people looked like they were hitting the robots and disabling them. She moved along to try and meet up with the others, who started running from a larger robot. They stopped abruptly when they saw several more attack bots of differing sizes at the end of the street. A handful of them started charging but stopped when they saw the robots stumble and then separate at the neck, followed by a gust of wind and a sonic boom. "What the hell was that?" One of them asked.

"They fell apart like Gekko." Another one responded.

Another one of the larger robots appeared on their flank and one person looked like he was starting to charge it, but Hidomi seemed to materialize in front of it, punching it hard enough to make every rivet and bolt break. "Are you some new type of villain?" He shouted as he charged Hidomi.

She turned her head and looked at him as he started to draw back. He went to throw a punch and Hidomi did the same, but they were both stopped by a towering, heroic figure with enormous bangs that went up over his head, who seemingly teleported in between them. "You're not supposed to be attacking each other. Only the villains."

"What's up with you taking my targets?" The enraged student barked as he drew back his hand and clenched it in a fist again, forming a small explosion.

"Young man, this is a test of your abilities. A test and demonstration of your quirk. If hers works this well, that's just fine. Heroes are supposed to protect people, not just attack villains."

As the dust settled, school staff entered the area and started checking on everyone. One student had two broken legs and a broken arm, another was injured and trapped under rubble. Whoever was wounded was taken care of immediately. Hidomi's armor flew off of her body and receded into her head. She stood still for a moment and her knees started shaking. She took a knee and then sat down, the adrenaline wearing off.

...

When Hidomi woke up, she was in a hospital bed. There were several 'thank you' letters on the nightstand from people she didn't know, presumably from people who were at the exam. Hinae was sleeping in the chair by her bed, still tired from the road and worrying about Hidomi. She looked at her phone and saw another email from the school administration. It was a report on her performance during the exam. It mentioned that everything was under review, but the administration was impressed.

When she was finally discharged from the hospital, Hinae took her to an empty restaurant. "Looks just right, doesn't it?"

Hidomi looked the place over, liking its design. "The floor plan is nice. Looks like plenty of storage space. New tags on the walk in cooler and freezer. Is this where the new cafe is going?"

"You got it! It's also got living quarters upstairs, so we don't even need to worry about an apartment or house. I've hired some movers to unpack the truck later today. We'll be at home tonight."

...

After a few days, Hidomi receiver her mail from the high school. She opened it and it appeared to be a hologram. It was the same figure from before. "Hello, Miss Hibajiri. I am All Might. I am a professional hero, and will be teaching at UA. This message is in response to your performance during the entrance exam. You performed excellently, racking up an impressive score for showing up so late. You also received a number of hero points for saving the other students who were fleeing. It should go without saying that you've been accepted to UA high school. Your schedule and other information should arrive within the next day or so."

"I left one nutty situation and ended up in the peanut festival. Heroes, powers, quirks, I dont get it." She said to herself. "But I'm here, so I guess I've got to make the best of it."

...


End file.
